Birthday Beatings
by Twins of the Earth
Summary: She thought that this year would be different since she had friends. Yet, when Lucy arrives at the guild, everyone is still too busy to celebrate her birthday. She isn't one to be selfish, so she waves off concerns, and goes home in a slump. However, it only takes a bit of ice and spirits to save the day. Just a little GraLu oneshot. Also has mentions of Elfgreen, Lories and others


**A/N Okay, so I've been watching Fairy Tail lately and I just can't get over the fact that Natsu acts like an idiot most of the time. So, I wound up falling for the GrayXLucy pairing! XD This is my first Fairy Tail FF adn I've only gotten to where Lisanna comes back, so that's when this story takes place. Hope you all enjoy...and no bashing GrayXLucy! I don't own Fairy Tail!**

* * *

"_I don't have time for you right now!"_

"_But…it's my birthday…"_

Lucy walked into the guild, but quickly yelped and ducked before a chair hit her, "Is that all ya got, stripper?!" Lucy sighed; Natsu and Gray were at it again.

Lucy stood up and dusted herself off smiling. Today Lucy turned 18. Usually, her birthdays were lonely and unwanted, but now she had friends who could spend it with her. Lucy spotted her friend Levy, "Levy-chan!" Lucy ran over to Levy.

Levy turned and smiled, "Hi, Lu-chan," she said, "Sorry, but I can't really talk right now," she grabbed Gajeel with Lily on his shoulder, "Gajeel lost a bet and has to go shopping with me," Levy beamed.

"I didn't lose!" Gajeel yelled, "I let you win!"

"Either way," Lily said, "Why am I being dragged along?"

"Because you're my cat," Gajeel stated.

"Oh," Lucy said sadly, but then smiled, "Well, have fun on your date!"

Levy and Gajeel blushed lightly, "Lu-chan!" Levy whined, "It isn't a date!"

Lucy giggled, "Hai, hai," she said in a voice that said she totally wasn't buying that.

Lucy looked around the guild then smiled when she spotted three siblings, "Mira-chan, Elfman, Lisanna!" she yelled.

The three siblings turned and smiled, "Hey Lucy," they said in unison.

Lucy smiled, "Sorry we can't stay longer, Lucy," Lucy's face fell slightly, "But we're going on a mission for the first time since Lisanna came back," Mira said, "Elfman even invited Evergreen-chan."

"Oh…" Lucy said sadly, but then smiled happily, "Well, good luck!"

Evergreen hooked her arms around Elfman's right arm and they walked out. Lucy was beginning to feel like she did every time this day came around. Lucy looked around the guild and found it surprisingly empty. Was everyone busy today? Lucy looked at Natsu and Gray fighting. Lucy sighed and just sat down at the bar. Erza had taken Wendy and Carla on a mission that should take at least three days and they left yesterday. The master was at a meeting with the other masters and Natsu and Gray could fight for hours. Juvia finally gave into Lyon's begging and agreed to _one_ date today. Lucy traced her fingers around an empty glass, "Hey Lucy," Lucy jumped at Natsu's voice, "You bored or something?"

Lucy had hurt flash in her eyes, but Natsu didn't seem to notice because she put on a fake smile, "Yeah…I guess," she said, "Where's Happy?"

Natsu looked around, "That's a good question…Happy!" he yelled around the guild.

Lucy put her hands in her lap and just stared at them. How could they all just…forget…? Lucy sighed, "Lucy?" Lucy looked up and saw Gray, "Something wrong?"

_Everyone's busy…I don't want to burden them just because it's my birthday. After all, what's so special about my birthday anyway?_ Lucy put on a fake smile, "Nothing's wrong, Gray," she said, "Just didn't get a lot of sleep last night is all. I think I'll just go home and take a nap. Ja ne."

Lucy got up and headed for the exit. Gray watched as Lucy left. Suddenly, Gray went wide eyed and he hit Natsu in the head, "Ow! Hey! What was that for you ice princess!?" Natsu yelled.

"Idiot!" Gray yelled before he ran out of the guild.

Natsu was confused and rubbed his head. Meanwhile, Lucy walked sadly back home. Lucy reached her house an hour later when it only took her five minutes normally. Lucy entered her apartment and looked around slightly hopeful. Lucy sighed when Natsu or Gray weren't present. Lucy sat on the edge of her bed and pulled her knees to her and just began balling into them. Why should this day even matter? After all, there were many people in Fairy Tail. She couldn't expect them to remember everyone's birthday. Lucy suddenly felt her keys glowing. Lucy stopped crying and looked up, "Loke?" she asked wiping her eyes, "Mina?"

All her spirits were out, even Aquarius after Scorpio filled the bathtub, "What-what are you all…" Lucy was confused.

Loke smirked, "If Fairy Tail won't spend time with you on your special day," he stated, "Then we will."

Lucy let more tears fall, this time in happiness, "Really?" she asked.

"Of course," it was surprisingly Aquarius that said this, "You may be one annoying girl, and clumsy, and stupid at times, and-"

"Aquarius," Scorpio stated, "Your point."

"Uh, right," Aquarius said, "Point is…you're one of the few Celestial Spirit Mages that actually care about us as people."

Lucy smiled, "Not to mention brought Leo back," Aries said shyly blushing brightly, "I mean Loke! Sorry!"

Loke chuckled, "It's fine, Aries," he said, "Can't expect you to change it after centuries."

Aries blushed brightly. Lucy smiles and looks at all her spirit friends, "Mina…" Lucy began to show tears again, but quickly tried to wipe them away.

"No more tears," Loke stated taking Lucy's hands away from her face, "And someone remind me to beat the stuffing out of Fairy Tail tomorrow," he said to the other spirits, "Especially that Ice Mage."

Lucy looked at Loke, "Why Gray?" she asked.

"Gemini," Loke said, "If you wouldn't mind."

Lucy was confused, but then Gemini turned into Lucy and Lucy was confused, "Gray as seen by Lucy," Lucy blushed brightly, "Kind, caring, has a bad habit of striping, a good friend, and really, really, _really_ cute without his shirt on."

Lucy buried her face in her hands and blushed. Loke chuckled, "Well, you get the point," he stated, "You like the Ice Mage."

"Shut up," Lucy said laughing lightly.

All the spirits smiled when Lucy laughed. Lucy saddened slightly again, "This was really great of you guys," she said, "But you should really be getting back to the Spirit World. I don't want any of you hurt."

"Lucy," Loke said, "We're going to stay with you until we can't take it anymore. You've suffered enough."

Lucy covered her face and began to cry again. Plue came over hugged Lucy. Lucy smiled through her tears, "Thank you, mina…" she said teary eyed.

Lucy laughed at funny things her spirit friends did. Lucy cheered with everyone else when Aquarius and Scorpio tricked Loke and Aries into kissing. Aries had blushed brighter than anyone thought possible and even Loke was blushing lightly. Suddenly, the door opened, "Uh…" Gray said standing in the doorway.

"Gray?" Lucy asked.

"Perfect timing…" Loke said his hand starting to glow; "Now I won't have to wait until tomorrow…"

"Loke!" Lucy yelled.

"Can I say something first?!" Gray yelled slightly panicked.

"Depends…" Loke stated.

Gray quickly held up a present, "Uh, sorry about forgetting," Gray said looking at Lucy.

Loke let his power drop and Lucy ran up to Gray hugging him, "Thank you…" she whispered tears coming free again.

Loke crossed his arms, "Gray…your shirt," he stated.

Lucy pulled away then yelped and turned away, "When the heck did that happen?!" Gray yelled quickly putting his shirt back on.

Lucy was blushing, "Well, I think it's time for us to go," Aquarius stated.

One by one the spirits disappeared. Loke gave a quick glare at Gray, "Don't you dare hurt her," he said before returning through his own gate.

Lucy looked at Gray, "You…remembered?" she asked.

"Well, I didn't till after you left," Gray admitted walking in, "But I did and tried to find you a present," he held up the present again, "Sorry it took so long and sorry I forgot."

Lucy rubbed her eyes before tears could fall again, "It's okay," she said grabbing the present, "Everyone was busy…. Can't expect everyone to remember everyone's birthday…right?"

Gray noticed Lucy was hurt, "Lucy…" Gray said sadly.

Lucy shook her head and sat on the edge of her bed, "Don't worry about it, really," she said, "I'm used to everyone being busy on my birthday…"

Gray sat beside Lucy on her bed and he stared at her curious. Lucy smiled down at the present, "Would you believe this is the first present I've gotten since I was nine?" Gray was shocked, "My mother died before I turned ten…she was the only one I ever got presents from…"

"Lucy…" Gray said.

Lucy looked at Gray then started laughing, "Gray…your clothes," Gray looked down and jumped when he saw he was in only his boxers…_again_.

"Dang it…" he muttered and quickly put his clothes back on.

Lucy was laughing making Gray smile, "Well, are you going to stare at the wrapping all day or are you going to open it?" Gray asked.

Lucy smiled and began opening the present. Lucy blinked when she saw a long black case. She slowly opened it and gasped, "Gray…"

Inside the black case was a silver necklace with a silver heart shaped pendent hanging in the middle. Gray took the necklace, "May I?" he asked.

Lucy smiled and moved her to her right side. Gray put the necklace on her, "There we go-" Gray was abruptly cut off when Lucy turned around and hugged him, "Lucy?" he asked.

"Thank you, Gray," Lucy said pulling away and looking at him, "You've given me the best present ever."

"It was just a necklace…" Gray said blushing slightly.

Lucy laughed, "Not the necklace…" she said, "Even though that was great too, but I meant you remembering and coming over. Thank you," she hugged him again.

Gray smiled, "You're welcome, Lucy," he said softly.

* * *

Lucy walked into the guild the next day and was shocked to see the entire guild, minus Wendy and Carla, out cold with Erza crossing her arms. Lucy was confused, "Erza…you're back early…" she said.

Gray walked in and went wide eyed, "Whoa…who ticked Erza off this time?" he asked.

"We have no idea…" Natsu was punched in the head by Erza, "Ah-eee!"

Loke suddenly appeared on a table with his arms crossed, "Aw…you took away my fun, Erza…" he said, "I was about to come do that."

Lucy sweat dropped, "And as for you Mr. Ice Mage…" Erza said stomping up.

"Wait!" Gray yelled, "Wait, wait, wait," Erza stopped, "I actually remembered! See!" he pointed to the necklace around Lucy's neck.

Lucy smiled and Erza took that as a 'he isn't lying' smile, "Alright," Erza stated, "But the rest of you aren't off the hook," Lucy and Gray sweat dropped.

"I want some of this action," Loke stated hands glowing, "They made Lucy cry…"

"What?!" Natsu yelled, "When did we do that?!"

Wendy came bouncing up smiling and gave Lucy a golden charm bracelet, "This is from me, Carla, and Erza-san," she said smiling.

Lucy took the bracelet, "Thank you," she said smiling.

Wendy smiled then skipped her way towards the bar where Makarov was sitting and watching. Lucy was about to say something, but Gray stopped her, "Let them," Gray said softly, "You shouldn't have spent most of your birthday without your friends. This way…they won't forget again."

Lucy smiled at Gray, "Yeah…but it still makes me feel bad," she said unconsciously leaning on Gray.

Gray noticed Lucy leaning on him and wrapped his arm around her. Finally, Erza and Loke had their fill and Loke returned to the Spirit World, "Can somebody please tell me what we did…" Natsu asked weakly.

"Idiot," Gray stated, "Lucy's birthday was yesterday."

It was silent for a moment, until, "EH?!" Lucy was soon surrounded by the beat up guild as they said their apologies and promises to get her presents.

Lucy just laughed and smiled. She already had the best birthday she could've asked for.

**A/N That's it! Hope you all enjoyed this quick little oneshot! Let me know if you want me to do more GraLu! Please R&R!**


End file.
